ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Maaagic!
Plot It is night time one a quiet and lonesome street. Shops everywhere, mostly selling "magic" items. Then a man cloaked in red begins walking down the street, his face hidden by his hood. He enters a shop and a bell rings. He rings a bell on the counter. A short Asian man comes from the back of the shop. (Man): And what can I get for you, sir? (Red Cloaked Guy): Where is it? (Man): Where is what? (Red Cloaked Guy): The Dragon's Eye. (Man): Dragon's Eye? The Red Cloaked Man grabs the man by the throat. (Man, choking): Gahh! Hex, stop this! You can't have it! (Hex): I will have it! Now give it to me! (Man): Never! The man blasts lightning from his hands knocking Hex through a window out onto the street. The man runs inside and grabs an amulet he whispers something and the amulet disappears. Hex blasts through the wall. He laughes. (Hex): Fool. I know exactly where you teleported it. And even he can't stop me! THEME SONG! There is highway chase. A red car is driving down with 4 masked men inside. 3 Police cars are in pursuit. They have two sacks full of money. '' (Crook 1#): Clean getaway. These cops can't catch us. (Crook 2#): Fire her up! ''Two crooks pull a lever and rocket boosters come out from under the car and blast the car far away from the cop cars. (Crook 3#): Heck yeah. Nothing can catch us. (Feedback): Nothing? The crooks look up in surprise and see Feedback running on power lines nearby and keeping up with the car. '' (Crook #1): What the-? ''Feedback basts the cars turbo boosters. He then blasts the wheels and the car comes to stop. He jumps down and laughs. He then transforms into Terraspin and flies away. (Terraspin): SUCH AN AWESOME DAY! Then the amulet appears in front of him and hits his face causing him to lose control and fall on the ground. He times out. (Aen): Ouch. The fuq? Aen picked up the Dragon's Eye. He scratches his head and puts it in his pocket. End Scene Later at a candy store Aen and Seth are buying chocolate bars. '' (Seth): So this piece of jewelry just appeared? And hit you in the face...causing you to crash? Man, i wish I was there. (Aen): Aw, shut it. ''Aen looks out the window and sees a car hurtling towards the candy store. He tackles Seth down. He gets up and coughs. (Aen): A car? Aen sees Hex and a teenager with him. (Aen): Who are they. (Hex): Give me the Dragon's Eye! (Seth): The what? (Charmcaster): Quisque mattis impetum! A pink beam of energy arcs from Charmcaster's hands and grab Aen and Seth. (Hex): Good work, Charmcaster. Meven Aweg. A red dome of energy surrounds them and teleport them away. End Scene In a castle Hex and Charmcaster are chaining Aen and Seth to a wall. (Hex): Hurry with the chains. (Charmcaster): I'm going, I'm going...jeez. (Aen): How are they doing all this weird stuff? (Seth): Duh. Magic. (Aen): I don't believe in magic. (Seth): Maaagic! (Aen): Magic is not rea- Hex kicks Aen in the stomach. (Hex): Silence! Hex reaches into Aen's pocket. (Seth): I don't know what that is, but I'm guessing you shouldn't have it. Seth absorbs his chains and breaks free. He punches Charmcaster into a wall and frees Aen. (Hex): Impossible. (Aen): Really? Time for, Humungousaur! Aen transforms. (Big Chill): What? I didn't want Big Chill? Whatever. You're going down. Big Chill fires a beam of ice at Hex. (Hex): Contego. A shield appears in front of Hex blocking the attack. (Big Chill): Are you kidding me? (Hex): Die, changeling. Seth tackles Hex from behind. (Hex): Foolish, Boy! A staff appears in Hex's hand and he blasts Seth away with it. (Charmcaster): ENOUGH!! A burst of energy erupts from the ground, sending Big Chill and Seth into a wall. Seth becomes unconscious. '' (Hex): Very good, Charmcaster. ''Big Chill reverts. '' (Hex): Such great power...wasted...on a 10 year old child. (Aen): Just wait til' the watch recharges. Then you're going down! (Hex): I highly doubt it. End Scene ''Seth is tied down on the floor in a dungeon. Charmcaster enters with a slightly rotten apple he throws at Seth and hits him on the head awakening him. (Charmcaster): Dinner. (Seth): Ugh. No thanks. (Charmcaster): Whatever. Charmcaster begins to leave when-'' (Seth): Wait! (Charmcaster, turning): What? (Seth): What do we have to do with all this? (Charmcaster): You? Nothing. You're friend however was given a very powerful item. (Seth): Where is Aen? (Charmcaster): In Uncle Hex's 'study', who knows what Hex is doing to him. End Scene ''Aen wakes up seating a red velvet chair with lots of food around him. '' (Aen): What the-? ''Hex floats with the Dragons Eye he places it on a pedestal. (Aen): Hex. You're going down. Aen struggles to get up from the chair. (Aen): Hey what gives? (Hex): You are magically bound to that chair, mortal. You cannot escape. (Aen): We'll see. Aen transforms into Shocksquatch and attempts to get up but can't. He then switches to Diamondhead and pulls but to no avail. Finally he transforms into Four Arms and struggles hard. He gasps and transforms a final time. (Terraspin): Terraspin? Yeah right! Then Terraspin gets up. (Terraspin): Terraspin...worked? (Hex): A Geochelone Aerio?! No. No, no, no...stay away! (Terraspin): Scared, Wizzy? Good. Terraspin slaps Hex knocking him out. Outside the Police are taking Hex and Charmcaster away as Terraspin flies away with Seth on his back. '' (Seth): So how'd you beat Hex? (Terraspin): Complete accident. ''They laugh as Terraspin flies away. The screen fades black as the Omnitrix's beeping noises are heard. (Seth): Crap. Fin. Major Events *Aen and Seth learn magic is real *Charmcaster and Hex debut. Characters *Aen Tempest *Seth Tank *Asian Store Keeper Villains *Hex *Charmcaster Aliens used *Feedback *Terraspin (x2) *Big Chill (accidental transformation selected alien was Humungousaur) *Shocksquatch (cameo) *Diamondhead (cameo) *Four Arms (cameo) Spells used By Hex *Meven Aweg *Contego By Charmcaster *Quisque Mattis Impetum Category:Episodes